doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauntlet
The Gauntlet is the only melee weapon and the first of two starting weapons (the Machine Gun being the second). Tactics Being the only melee weapon, the Gauntlet is not really an option in most maps due to their designs discouraging melee combat. However, this weapon can save a lot of ammunition if the map provides very narrow corridors (like the ones which compose the maze of E1M4) or it is populated with only low-tier enemies. It can also be effectively used to regain Armor, especially when combined with a Quad Damage. The Gauntlet is not ideal for most cases as it is a single-target weapon and takes quite a while to effectively kill any mid to high-tier enemies, leaving the player vulnerable to swarming if more than one enemy is nearby. However, in Hunter's Moon the Gauntlet has had its damage output buffed to a considerable degree, so it is more deadly than you could expect, outmatching the Machine Gun by a wide margin. With some dodging skills in close quarters combat, you might be able to dish out a lot of pain against lone mid-tier monsters, and deal with melee ones as well without spending any ammo. Hints * The Gauntlet intentionally inherits the sound behavior of Chainsaw in Doom - which mysteriously doesn't alert monsters - making it a good weapon to backstab enemies one by one. As the only silent weapon, staying stealthy may bring you some easy, "humiliating" kills with this weapon. * In particular, the Gauntlet is the only weapon that is safe to use around an Astral Rage - if you have to cut down some opposition present in the same area as this ghost enemy, but also have to avoid alerting it. * This weapon may not have as much usage as it would have in the Quake games it has appeared, but it proves its value whenever necessary to kill Zombies in narrow corridors as they die quickly even to this weapon. Thus, it is not strictly an emergency weapon when you are left without any ammo - instead, it may come in handy once in a while in other situations too. * When freshly spawned and cornered, you will have a higher chance of survival if you select the Gauntlet over the Machine Gun to fend off the attackers at arm's length. * If you are forced to use the Gauntlet in open combat, always try to isolate your targets to avoid swarming, and be sure to have retreat space available at all times. * Being a starting weapon, it does not feature an Ultimate Fire Mode. * As a special feature of the Gauntlet, the enemies killed with this weapon drop three units of bonus Armor (the Armor Pieces). If low on Armor, with some skill you can farm some Armor Pieces out of low-tier enemies. Trivia # Due to the way id Tech 3 animates the spinning blade in Quake 3, the same effect couldn't be reproduced in GZDoom properly, leading the blade to be removed from the weapon up to Version 3.0, making it look like more of a Taser instead. The same modification was done to BFG10K's spinning gear. # The Gauntlet wasn't added into the mod until Version 0.9. On early versions it was absent and a customized version of the original Doom's Fist was in its place. # Up to version 2.9.5 the Gauntlet dealt 50 damage per hit as it originally did in Quake 3, it was later updated to 75 in Version 3.0 onwards so to follow the Quake Champions damage change. Category:Weapons Category:StartWeapons